Chiron: MY LITTLE PONY? everyone at CHB quakes in terror
by imagination unleashed with PJO
Summary: This is a story where Chiron the Centar finds out about the show, My Little Pony on the Hub channel! Will he be addicted? Will he hate it? Find out, and please review! Rated k plus for Hades knows why.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or MLP**

**Hi guys, I thought it would be really funny if Chiron found out about the show My Little Pony on the Hub channel. So do you guys think he should love it, and be addicted to it, or hate it, and talk about it like it's an insult to his kind? Tell me. PLEASE! I'm going to try to make it really funny, but with almost no nyan cat. (is that even possible?) SO GIVE ME SOME SUJUSTIONS! Boy, I'm bad at spelling. REVIEW! x a 1,000,000,000!**

**~imagination unleashed with PJO**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO or MLP**

**Hi guys! I got so many wonderful reviews! I want to thank you all. This is my second fanfiction, and I hope you like it! So without further adue, THE STORY! DUM DUM DUM!**

* * *

Chiron's POV

Chiron was having a regular day at Camp Half Blood. He was down at the archery range, having his daily masters archery class from very well-trained nymphs. He was having a pretty good time, hitting all bulls-

eyes, **(why do they call it that? anyone know?) **when, Travis and Connor Stoll came into view. They sat on the visitors bench, most likely waiting for Chiron to finish his lesson.

Chiron suspected something was up, because they kept glancing over at him, snickering, and watching something on a device called a... uPed? mePod? Oh yes, iPod.

He went over to the Stolls. "Hello, Chiron," they said in unison. "Boys, what are you doing here?" he said. "Mr. D. wants you to come to the Big House. He sent us over to tell you." Connor announced.

Something must be exceedingly bad for Mr. D. to be calling him to the Big House. Maybe Typhon had gotten lose again. Maybe his father-Kronos-had gotten out of Tartarus. He sighed, not loud enough for the

boys to hear him.

"Alright, go tell him I'll be there in a minute." The Stolls hurried over to where the big house stood, with a fresh coat of blue paint. Chiron walked-well, trotted- to where the Nymphs were. "Sorry, Orthebis,

Mellow. I'm going to have to call it short today. Mr. D. summoned me to the big house." He told them. "It's okay, you know what Mr. D. is like when he gets impatient." Orthebis said. Chiron chuckled. "Yes, there

have been more than one occasions with talking dolphins." He said.

So Chiron galloped over to the big house. **(now, in this story demigods and gods don't attract monsters with computers, cell phones, tv etc.) **He trotted inside the rec-room and saw Mr. D. watching a

show on the giant plasma-screen T.V. "Mr. D.? You called me?" Chiron asked. It took a while to get Mr. D.'s eyes away from the magic box. Chiron had never been interested in technology, therefor he never

watched T.V. or had a cell phone. Iris messages did the phone work for him, **(no offence to all you Iris fans out there, I'm one too!)** and his life was to interesting to watch T.V. "Oh, yes. The gods and I

have thought of a humility exercise for you. Mostly Nemisis, she being the godess of revenge and all, have decided you have had too much luck in your life." Mr. D. said.

"I will do what ever the gods ask, Mr. D." Chiron announced. "Oh really, Chiron?" Mr. D. had a smug smile on his face. "Except for you of course, you are still on probation." Mr. D.'s smile fell. "Alright then, the

lesson is to watch a T.V. show." Chiron was shocked. "That is it?" He questioned. "Not just any show. It's called 'My Little Pony.'" "What?" Chiron asked, this sounded like an eight-year-old's show. Mr. D. just

rolled his eyes and smiled. "You'll see." Chiron could see Travis and Conner by the window, taping the whole thing. Great, he thought. This will problably end up on Hephaetus's T.V. The only TV he liked to watch.

He stood by Mr. D. and he clicked play and the show started.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it was a little short, and it was crappy, but hey, I only got five hours of sleep in the past two days. Sorry for the bad spelling. I'm just sorry in general! Please PM or review on what YOU think what should happen yet. Please! I'm begging you! *gets down on knees and repeats: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!*  
Tell me what you think!**

**~imagination unleashed by PJO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating, I was grounded for a week. :( and every time before that when I tried to write the story, my internet would go out, and I would have to start all over again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HOO**

* * *

Chiron's POV

As the show went on, I must confess, I was bored. Do the gods have anything other to do then torture me? My Little Pony droned on and on. Maybe this was torture. Sitting here forever, watching a never ending baby's show. It could make a Centaur go crazy. The show was a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle who was the only one in Equestria who knew that the evil Night Mare Moon was going to return on the Summer Sun Festival. She met some pony friends on the way. Named Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Jack. Then, there was RARITY. Ahhhhhhhh. She was so beautiful, her fur was as white as snow. Her tail as colourful as a rainbow. She was more gorgeous than Aphrodite! Then, she spoke. Her voice was a thousand times better than all my Opera CDs put together. She kept saying: "No! No! No!"

To all her bows and ribbons. Then she found one that was just right. A red sparkly one. Good choice, Rarity, I thought. I heaved a sight of relief. It bothers me when she's worried. Twilight's baby dragon, Spike, was staring at her, with hearts in his eyes. I know what that means! He LIKES HER! Only I can love her. I got soooooo mad, steam came out of my ears. How dare he! I grabbed the remote from Diyonisus. "Hey! Chiron!" He whined.

"Chiron, give me the remote."

"I will smite all the baby dragons!"

"What? You will kill all the baby dragons?"

"ONLY I MUST HAVE RARITY!"

...time skip to after Chiron smited all baby dragons...

Mr. D's POV

Chiron had just come back from supposobly killing all the baby dragons. Personally, I don't think he did. I was still dazed from the thought that he loved a pretend character on My Little Pony. Who would of thought? Maybe because he is half horse. Huh. Not my problem.

...POV skip...

Connor's POV

Oh my gods. I can't wait till the campfire! Me and Travis are gonna show it to all of Camp Half Blood. Who would of thought Chiron could fall for a fictional character? Oh wait, me and Travis did. We bribed Piper into charmspeaking Mr D to make Chiron watch it. I still can't believe he fell for it.

"Hey, bro, how about we Iris Message the gods so they can see it too?" I suggested. He grinned the famous Stoll brother grin.

"Dude, I was thinking the same thing. There having thier summer council thing, so they will ALL be there. This will be awesome!" He answered. We fist bumped, and got ready for the prank of the century.

...time skip to campfire...

(still connor's POV)

As the Apollo campers finished thier sing-along, I winked at Travis. He winked back. That was out secret code for pranking time. My first step was to IM the gods. I did, and soon I heard Travis say:"Presenting a video of Chiron watching My Little Pony." Some snickers were heard in the crowd. The gods shimmered into view, and the movie started. Every Olympian and Demigod widened thier eyes. Zeus said: "What the Hades?"

* * *

**hope you liked it! Sorry for such a short chapter. REVIEW!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**~iuwpjo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna do the long authors note at the end.**

* * *

Zeus's POV

It was a beautiful day on Olympus. Not. Everyone was having their usual arguments. Oh great, Hades and Demeter were at it again.

"And he needs more cereal! That boy eats nothing! He needs..." She went on and on about Nico. Fortunately for Hades, he wasn't listening, just staring off into space.

"Yes, Demeter, I hear you." Was his answer every time.

"And I think he gets it from you! Black hair, black clothing, black eyes. Have you even ever heard of pink? That stable you call an 'Underworld Palace' *makes air quotes* is where my daughter lives! Both her and that poor boy ahem, black pig have to live in a black hole forever! I only get to see her once or twice a year!"

I looked over to Hermes, were he was planning pranks. Typical Hermes. Meanwhile, Artemis and Apollo were having the 'who's older' fight.

"But I'm the GODDESS OF NEW BORN CREATURES! I HELPED MOM DELIVER YOU!"

Artemis retorted. "Prove it." Apollo sneered.

"Dad! Help me out here! He doesn't believe that I'm older!" Artemis whined. I sighed. It was tolerable when they were 8 or 9 centuries old, but now they were grown up. Well, sort of. I was in the middle of breaking things up, when a rainbow appeared. Now, usually I like Iris, but now, during a meeting? We talked about this!

"Alright, who's IMing?" I asked my siblings and children. A chorus of 'Not me's echoed in the few moments of silence we had since this morning. The rainbow shimmered into view. It was a boy with shaggy red hair, freckles to spare, and a mischievous, elfish smile.

"Um, uh, sorry Lord Zeus, other gods, for interrupting the solstice," at this the 'other' gods straightened and frowned.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Uh, I'm Connor, son of Hermes, and I wanted to show you gods something amazing. It's the prank of the century!" Apollo's and Hermes's eyes light up. Even I was curious to see what the famous 'Stoll brothers' came up with this time. They had pranked Thalia many times, and she had always asked me to zap them with a thunderbolt. Of course, I didn't let her kill them, but I would let them fry on occasion. Connor willed the image closer, and I realised that he was standing on a platform.

"I IMd the gods!" He announced to a curious demigod crowd. _Oh, we're at Camp Half Blood! _I thought. The gods waved to their kids. Even I smiled at Thalia.

"Presenting, a video by me and my brother-" Said Travis

"My brother and _I_." Corrected a smart looking blonde girl with startling grey eyes. Probably Athena's kid. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Annabeth. So as I was saying, me and my brother..." at this Annabeth growled and took out a bronze knife, and began sharpening it. Travis gulped.

"My brother and I have made a video for the gods and demigods, Chiron, and My Little Pony!" A few snickers could be heard in the crowd. The video started. It was Dionysus explaining to Chiron the message from the gods, with Travis and Connor snickering in the background. My son winked at the brothers. They winked back. So the show started.

"I'm gonna fast forward to the funny part," called Connor. He pressed a button on a remote, and zipped past most of the video.

"Stop!" Called Travis. "This is the Rarity part." After the 'smiting baby dragon's part was done, nobody moved. Camp Half Blood and Olympus were utterly silent. Than, Chiron facepalmed. Thalia snorted in silent laughter, and soon every demigod, demigoddesses, and god were having an uncontrollable fit of laughter, that lasted an astonishing fifteen minutes. Soon everyone had quieted down, and Chiron had disappeared. Travis grabbed the remote from Connor.

"Hey!" Said Connor. Travis ignored him, and rewinded the movie. After the onccore, everyone burst into hysterics all over again.

"And this hilarious movie is available for DVD." Everyone rushed from their tables to get one. "Please walk in an orderly line to by one. Only ten golden drachmas! That's right, only ten golden drachmas! And you gods up with there in Olympus," said Connor, pointing to us, "can teleport right now and get one too!" All of the gods looked at me.

"Meeting adjourned!" I said quickly, and teleported to Camp Half Blood and try to get a DVD before all the other gods hoarded them. "Hello, Travis, Connor." I said to the brothers. Everyone in the camp bowed respectfully. I handed Travis and Connor the ten golden drachmas, and took the DVD Travis was holding.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." He said.

"No, thank you, that was quite entertaining. Very good stunt."

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I would run now."

"Why?"

"You have the last copy."

"So?"

"Look behind you."

I looked behind me, and saw all the gods, minor and Olympian, growling and frowning, punching their hands. "Oh. I'll take your advice." And I ran. But I didn't get very far, for as soon as I turned around, they charged. And having all the Greek gods try to tackle you at the same time, well, let's just say I was in the hospital on Olympus more than usual. Travis and Connor were yelling at us, causing even more of a racket. We finally stoped shouting and wrestling enough to say:

"US OF OLYMPUS, SHUT UP!"

Travis whimpered. "We found an extra shipment we forgot under the tree," whispered Connor. All the gods didn't even care, but they kept giving him evil eyes. Soon the box was empty, we were gone, and the Stolls were piled under a heap of drachmas, with just their heads peeking out.

"Prank of the century," bruised Connor whispered to his brother.

"Yeah, My Little Pony. Who would of thought." Murmured Travis.

* * *

**THE END! **

**Thank you to everybody who has followed, favorite, reviewed, or even liked this story. I'm sorry if the grammar was off, I'm using my Kindle Fire, and it makes a lot of mistakes. I hope you liked it! Please review! Even one little, 'good job' would make my day. REVIEW! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**~imagination unleashed with PJO **


End file.
